Dragon Fire with Quest
by ChipChallenge149
Summary: A half-sequel to my last story in this category. The chapters were uploaded the same way too. Quest, the fighter, finishes his adventures, in Silmaria. He must become king or be assassinated! After fighting everyone in town (in the arena) he starts the Rites of Rulership. If he is to win, he is to make rules, rather than follow them.


After the last story about Quest, he was unable to figure out if he was kidnapped from his party in Mordavia or just went in for a visit to Erasmus' new house. Either way, he was ready for his final adventure: Dragon Fire!

Quest was armed with a watch by now so he could tell time, rather than looking at the sky. At 12:00 PM on Sunday, January 1, he found that he was floating in Erasmus' house this time. Erasmus told him, "So, dear boy, the reason Fenris and I brought you here is this - you are a Hero. And so, in the grand tradition of all Heroes, you need to go where you are most needed. That happens to be Silmaria at this moment. The former king was assassinated a short while back. We have no idea why this was done, or even, who did it. Thus you were summoned. Silmaria needs a new king, and thus the Rite of Rulership is about to begin. This Rite will determine the next ruler for the kingdom. We would like you to enter the Rite of Rulership. It is the most likely way to find the villain behind the nefarious deeds going on in Silmaria. If you choose to accept this mission, you will need to go to the Hall of Kings to speak with Logos, the centaur who is in charge of Silmaria right now. You will enjoy Silmaria. I am certain you will meet some old friends and make new ones. This is an interesting city, and these are interesting times. I've arranged for you to stay at the most amusing inn in Silmaria. Would you like to go there now, or are you ready to head into danger?" Quest thought about where he would like to go today, Danger or Silmaria. He told Erasmus: Silmaria. Soon after, he found himself in a teleporter with a spinning hat.

Checking his supplies, he found 200 drachmas. The gold coin seemed to be the only money used in Silmaria. Remembering the money back in Spielburg, he figured that a drachma would be between the gold and silver value. Quest figured that his money was worth 63 gold and 2 silver. Luckily, since he didn't need to keep track of lower-value money, he did not worry about the silver. Quest continued checking his supplies. He found his sword. The sword was of good quality, but he had seen better. He also found his shield. The shield would block the blows of many weapons - if he remembered to use it occasionally. Then he found his chain mail. The chain mail made a good armor against most weapons. He was also given a tinderbox. The tinderbox contained flint, steel, and tinder for lighting fires. The last thing he found was fruit. The fruit looked ripe and tasty. He remembered fruit was a nutritious supplement and significant source of fiber in his daily diet.

Since Quest was in the east end of town, he headed west. He saw an arena with an open archway, so he went in. He walked up to a man he had seen earlier. The man told him, "Ah, good to see you again. I, Senor Ferrari, welcome you to the arena of Silmaria. Here we are holding gladiatorial combats each evening for the next few weeks. You may come each evening to witness these displays of man's most brutal nature. It costs but five drachmas to observe the spectacle of combat. If you wish to do more than just observe, you may bet upon the outcome of such battles at the Dead Parrot Inn. However, I observe you are a man of action. Perhaps you would like to participate? There is a prize purse worth winning." Quest greeted Ferrari. "As always, it is a pleasure to again be in your company." He asked about the Gladatorial Competition. "I am hoping to see you compete in this. It will be a pleasure to witness your skills in action." Quest asked about Arena. "It is a fine place to observe the strengths and frailties of your opponents. I am presuming, of course, that you wish to participate in these barbaric and brutal acts of violence." Then he asked about Betting. "The betting board in the Dead Parrot lists the champion for the week and the challengers for the winner's prize. You may bet ten drachmas or more upon either. The odds will be affected directly by your bet." He asked about Prize. "If you are a challenger in the competition, you can more than double the amount of your entry fee when you win. If you are a champion, you can triple your entry fee. Knowing your reputation, I assume that that will be easy money for you to earn. You may enter the competition at the betting board in the Dead Parrot, as well as place your bets." Then Quest said Goodbye. "We shall meet again soon, I hope." Another man to his right stood behind a counter. The man was fat and rested on a sword. Quest greeted the man. "What you want?" Quest asked the man's name. "I be Abdum." Quest asked about the Arena. "This place to fight, or watch fight." Quest asked about the Fight. "Read board. Board tell fight." Then Quest said Goodbye. "Go." He walked out, on his way reading the board. It read: Welcome to the Grand Arena of Silmaria! Today's Champion: Kokeeno Pookameeso, Today's Challenger: Abduel.

Quest headed to the Hall of Kings. He passed a mansion on the way that someone probably lived in. Walking past two guards, he heard one say, "You may enter the Hall of Kings now." Quest went in and walked to the back of the hall. He saw Logos and he spoke to Quest, "Greetings, Prince of Shapeir. I am Logos, counselor to rulers and Speaker of Silmaria. Welcome to the kingdom of Silmaria. I have heard much of you from your friends Erasmus and Rakeesh." Rakeesh spoke also, "Greetings, my friend. It is good to know that you are here. This land needs a Hero of your abilities." Logos continued, "I trust you understand why you were sunnoned here. The Rites of Rulership need one more entrant before it can begin. All of the competitors are worthy individuals. However, I suspect that these Rites will be more dangerous than they are intended." Rakeesh continued, "We believe that the one or ones who assassinated the King of Silmaria will attempt to make certain the contestant they support will win." Logos said, "You must understand that your life will be in grave danger from the moment you enter the Rite of Rulership. We will be doing everything we can to stop the assassin, but you need to be wary. Hero of the lands of Shapeir, Tarna, and Mordavia, will you enter the Rites of Rulership?" Quest decided to talk, finally, by greeting Logos. "It is an honor to meet you." Quest asked about Logos. "I am the Speaker of Silmaria. I am the voice of the King and of the People. I will make certain that only the most worthy shall attain the rulership of this kingdom. That is my duty, and my honor." He asked about Rakeesh. "Rakeesh and I have been friends for many years. When the King was assassinated, I contacted him through Erasmus for his wise counsel. Both Rakeesh and Erasmus mentioned you, and spoke of your worthiness." Quest asked about Rite of Rulership. "The Rites of Rulership is a series of quests that will aid Silmaria. Five individuals will compete to complete these quests. The one who accomplishes the most will be judged worthy to become King. To enter these Rites, you must first contribute 1,000 drachmas to the Rulership fund. This can be done at the Bank of Silmaria." Rakeesh told him, "Your father, the Sultan of Shapier, was informed of this by myself and my wife, and has contributed 300 drachmas toward your entrance in the Rites. Erasmus and I have each deposited another 100 drachmas." Thinking about it, Quest would need just 300 more drachmas. It would be worth 95 gold, to be safe to say that the fund would be worth 316 gold total. Then he asked about Quests. "During the Rites of Rulership, all quests will be announced one at a time. Some Rites can be fulfilled by only one person. Other Rites cannot end until all contenders accomplish their assignment. A more detailed explanation of the Rites will be given when the Rites of Rulership begin. We await your entry into the contest." He asked about Bank. "The Bank of Silmaria is located in Town Square. The bank manager will be expecting you and explain the Rite Fund." He asked about Sultan. "The Sultan Harun Al-Rashid has sent a letter of recommendation about you. He says you would make a most splendid King, to use his words. He also sends you his blessing, and trusts you will choose the future you wish to fulfill." Then Quest asked Logos about Silmaria. "Our kingdom of Silmaria consists of the isle of Marete and the outlying islands in the center of the Med Sea. The city of Silmaria was built upon the prime port of this island, and is a thriving center of trade for the world." He asked about Marete. "Marete is a large, volcanic island that is said to have risen when Atlantis fell. It is mostly rock and seashore rising steeply to the peaks of Mount Draconis. In the caldera of Draconis is the most inaccessible Lake Morae." He asked about Mount Draconis. "The entire island of Marete is the base of Mount Draconis. Draconis is too steep to climb, and though there are trails that traverse this island, most of Marete is uninhabited, save for the isolated fishing villages along the coast." He asked about Lake Morae. "Lake Morae rests in the heart of Mount Draconis. It is said to be linked to the sea, for it rises and falls with the moods of the tides. However, few have seen the Lake other than by magic. Draconis is unclimbable." Then he asked about Atlantis. "Atlantis was a kingdom that sank beneath the sea in a disaster eons ago. It is said that the inhabitants were transformed into Tritons and other sea creatures." Quest asked about City of Silmaria. "The city of Silmaria is built on various levels. It was designed as a defensible fortress in the days when wars were more common. However, this city has been a center for peace and prosperity for generations. We have no need for an army, and have none. Unfortunately, Marete has been invaded by Hesperian Mercenaries. They have taken the outlying fishing villages. We do not have the force to drive them away." Rakeesh said, "When was your island invaded?" Then Logos said, "Two days after the King was assassinated. We do not presume this is a coincidence. However, Silmaria has the resources to withstand a siege, and has never in its history fallen to invasion." Quest asked about Islands. "There are many small islands that surround Marete. They are mostly uninhabited save by animals and monsters. A few of the larger islands are owned by the individuals that live there. Travel to some of the outer islands has become very dangerous lately. Many fishing boats have not returned, and reports of attacks by Tritons and sea monsters are all too common." He asked about Sea Monsters. "The sea is a very dangerous place. There are many fierce creatures that prey upon anyone foolish enough to swim far from shore." He asked about Tritons. "The Tritons are half-human, half-fish people who live under the sea. We have been at peace with their people for generations. We have no idea why they now turn against our fishermen." Then Quest asked Logos about Assassin. "The assassin used a poisoned dagger to kill our King. The poison is very deadly, and unknown to our healers. Unless an antidote is administered immediately, the victim is dead within a minute. Even with an antidote, unless the victim has a very hardy constitution, he will remain unconscious for weeks. We are trying to learn the exact nature of the poison in order to cure this." Rakeesh added, "The assassin of the King is a man skilled in stealth and the use of a poisoned dagger. A merchant was also presumed to be killed by the assassin, for his body was found by the docks and he died from the same poison." Quest then told about himself. Logos told him, "You have a wide range of experiences to draw upon from your past. It should serve you well in Silmaria." Then Quest agreed to Enter Rites of Rulership. Logos said, "We will be pleased and proud to have such a worthy Hero contesting to become our leader." Quest said Goodbye. Logos told him, "I shall see you again when the Rites of Rulership begin. May Tyche, Goddess of Good Fortune, smile upon you."

Quest left the Hall. When he saw the guard to his left on his way out, he tried to talk. The guard ignored any attempt at conversation. He went to the guard on his right. He asked about Guard. "We are not here to answer questions." Quest asked about Hall of Kings. "This is the Hall of Kings. No one enters without permission." Then he asked about Silmaria. "We are not tour guides. Ask a merchant in the Town Square." Quest said Goodbye. The guard returned to watching his post. After finding that guards did not like to talk here, he continued down the path. At the edge of Nob Hill, he saw a sign, called Welcome to Silmaria. The first post was Currents Events. Quest read about Rites of Rulership: The Rites of Rulership shall begin when five or more contestants have entered. He looked at the next post, called Island News. The one topic was Fishermen and Bees Flee: The fishing villages of Marete have been deserted by the fishermen. Fishing boats have been attacked by Hesparian Mercenaries, and the fishermen feared their villages would be attacked next. Honeybees have also been deserting their hives. This is considered by many to be a very bad omen. Quest looked at the third post, called Rites of Rulership. He read about Enter Rites? Silmaria Wants You!: If you have courage, moral strength, and leadership skills, you may have what Silmaria needs in a King. Enter the Rites of Rulership for 1,000 drachmas and compete to prove your worth as the next leader of Silmaria. The last post was called Silmaria News. The toplc was Justinian Dead; Marete Mourns Her King: The Kingdom of Silmaria is still shocked and in mourning for the assassination of our beloved king, Justinian. May he rest peacefully in the Elysian Fields of Hades.

Quest left Nob Hill. Then he entered Town Square. He started to talk to a woman. She told him, "Then kat-alav-en-o, seeg-nom-ee." He wondered what that meant. Then a man walked past him. He said, "Seegnomee, then katalaveno." The people did not speak like he spoke. Quest saw a cat's merchandise stand. She told him, "Greetings, Wanderer from afar. Welcome to the sea sands and shores of Silmaria. I am Sarra, a Karra merchant of jewelry and gifts. How may I aid you on your journey?" He greeted the Merchant. "Welcome again, and thrice more welcome. You have the manners of one who earns the respect of all around you." Quest asked about Karras. "We are the children of the desert sands, traders and merchants to a thousand lands. My mate, Marrak the food seller, and my daughter, Salla, the maker of music, have come to this land of water and waves to make our fortune." So he asked about Marrak. "My lifemate, Marrak, sells food from a cart. He is on the other side of this plaza." He asked about Salla too. "Salla is still but a kitten, but she has talent and the will to become a highly skilled musician someday. Perhaps soon she will be invited to perform somewhere other than the streets of Silmaria. However, she is shy and doesn't speak except with her music." Quest asked about Merchandise. "I am the seller of jewelry and baubles to please the eye and enhance the beauty of the wearer." He asked about Sarra. "I am most well, kind sir. I hope that I may be of service to you always." Then he asked about Silmaria. "This is a beautiful city, although there is too much water for the desert fur of a Katta. This is the town square, where the merchants have shops and stands." Quest asked about Rumors. "There is word said that a Hero has been summoned to this land to drive away the invaders and restore the peace of Silmaria." Quest asked about Invaders. "The countryside has been overwhelmed with an army of outsiders. The city may be attacked at any time. That is why this city is so empty - most of the people and visitors have gone elsewhere." So Quest told about his Adventures in Shapeir. "So you are the Prince of Shapeir? You are a great hero of our homeland. I am most honored to speak with you, Katta-Friend." Quest said Goodbye. "May you find in this land the heart's content which you seek."

Then Quest tried to buy something from Sarra. She had a Bead Necklace, first. She told him, "This pretty shell necklace was made with care." It cost 10 drachmas and weighed 8 ounces. Quest thought he would get it later. She also had Jewelry. She said, "This jewelry is attractive and would make a nice gift for the right person." It cost 40 drachmas this time, but weighed only 3 ounces. But he had no one "right" to give it to. Next she had a Good Luck Charm. She told him, "This piece of jewelry is supposed to improve your luck magically." It cost 200 drachmas (all he had now) and weighed 3 ounces. He explained that it would be useful for a thief. Sarra's last item was Hera's Ring. She explained, "This lovely ring is a symbol of marital love and devotion. Hera was the goddess of marriage in ancient Helena." Quest told her that unfortunately he was single and did not have enough, without draining his bank. He wondered if he could sell something to Sarra. He had no items to sell that were of interest to the merchant. He examined the Wares. There were several bowls of shell beads, but most appeared to be empty. Must have been a bad year for shells, or something. There were a few nicer looking pieces of jewelry and rings, but they were stored near the Katta merchant, out of his reach.

Quest went on to the next merchandise stand. It was a dog this time. He said, "Greetings, greetings, greetings. It is always a pleasure to meet someone new. Welcome to Silmaria. I am Wolfie, an artist and artisan of Grecian urns and amphorae." Quest talked to Wolfie. He greeted Merchant. "It is most genuinely a pleasure to be seeing you. My tail wags very fast. He asked about Amphorae. "An Amphora is a Grecian urn. It is used to carry liquids of all varieties." Quest said, "What's a Grecian Urn?" Wolfie told him, "Are we speaking union or non-union?" So he asked about Silmaria. "Silmaria is a very fine city, yes indeed. This is the best place to buy many things in this town square. You can meet many people here, as well. Some of them will be so kind as to not pick your pocket as they walk by. At the Docks, you can rent a boat and take a pleasant sea voyage. It is most fun, as long as you do not drown or get attacked by the sea people. I am not much up at Nob Hill, except daily to read the notices and to keep informed of many things that go on in this city. It is how I know the assassin has been killing people on the streets of Silmaria. I have even made a visit to the Guild of the Adventurers in the west part of town, even though I am not an adventurer. The Guildmaster there is most impressive. If he came where I came from, he would be sacred. I think you will be very happy in Silmaria. It is a very good place to be, even if the city is soon to be overrun with foreign soldiers and destroyed economically by was with the sea people. Oh, you must be very careful of the monsters, thieves, and the assassins here, too. All in all, you will find Silmaria to be most exciting." Quest asked him about Soldiers. "It is said that the countryside is overrun by the invaders from the north. Soon they will be knocking at our gates and asking to take over the kingdom, I am thinking." Then he asked about War. "The sea people have been attacking many of the ships that sail to and from our harbor. The lives of many fish have been spared, for the fishermen have left this island. It is just as well, for they lost their homes to the soldiers." He asked about Thieves. "This was once a very fine place for thieves. There was not a day gone by when I did not admire how a thief had taken something before my eyes without me seeing him. Ah, most of them are gone away right now. I have heard that these thieves are off searching for an ebony raven. This is most curious, for I have seen such a bird flying over the city. You would think that they would look up there for it, first." Then Quest asked about the Assassin. "The King of Silmaria was killed by an assassin, or so it said. There is another person that the assassin has murdered, if the rumor is to be true. It is a wonder we are nor all killed by him." Quest wanted to ask about Wolfie. "You wish to know more about me? I am only an artist trying to make a living by selling what crafts that I can. I came from the lands of Punjabi, where my people, the Canines, live. I am skilled at making art with clay or paint. If you have need of something made or painted, then I will be most happy to be doing it for you." Quest asked him about Art. "I am making these amphorae and pots to sell for the people. I am also making nice maps for people to get lost with. Most of all, I am painting fine pictures that never sell. Tails do make very good paintbrushes, if you are lucky enough to have one." He asked about Canines. "My people are cunning and clever, I am thinking. There is not a one of us who does not make very much money by working all the time. In this way, we do not find the time to spend the money we make." Then he asked about Punjabi. "Punjabi is lying to the east of here by many, many miles. It is in the land of Inja. Some day, I hope to sell enough to be making my way back to there. At times I am most homesick." Quest told about himself. "Oh, my goodness. You are certainly a hero. This is very good, because it is that Silmaria could use your help, I am thinking." Quest said Goodbye. "As they would say in the lands I have come from, namaste. This means 'greetings to you,' and I am hoping much to see you again."

Quest went on to purchase something. The first thing Wolfie had was an Amphora. Wolfie said, "This amphora makes a good vessel for carrying liquids of any variety." It cost 20 drachmas and was 1 pound. Quest said he may need one soon, so he bought one. Wolfie told him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I am most grateful." The next thing Quest saw was a Map. Wolfie told him, "This map will help you get your bearings and figure out where you are going." It was priced at 50 drachmas and weighed 8 ounces. Quest remembered hearing somewhere that he would need a map, so here it was, and he purchased it too. That was Wolfie's only map. The last thing Wolfie had was a Balloon Painting. He said, "I have painted a lovely landscape of a floating balloon. It looks so realistic, I almost expect the balloon to float away." It cost 100 drachmas and weighed 13 ounces. Quest told him that he would think about it, but not now. Quest was done purchasing, so he examined the stand. Inside the stand, he saw a variety of carving tools and paints, as well as ceramic clay. The stand obviously belonged to an artesan and artist. Judging from the beauty of the pots and paintings, Wolfie was highly skilled at his craft.

Quest walked up the stairs behind Wolfie and over the stream in the center of Town Square. He arrived at a door with zodiac symbols. He opened the door and walked right into the apothecary. There was a man who saw him walk in. "Oh, Julanar, look! It's that prince person who told me about you. I'll never forget him. I can't tell you how happy I am that you told me about Julanar back in Tarna, uh, whatever your name is." Then Julanar spoke, "Welcome to our apothecary. I believe we have met before, although I was in quite another form at the time." Salim said, "Oh, that's right. Julanar was a tree when you last saw here, wasn't she? Well, it's good to see you again." Quest greeted Julanar. "It is a great pleasure to see you. You have been most kind to me." Then he asked about Julanar. "It is good to be human again. In the form of a tree, you can learn great wisdom, but it is the knowledge born of solitude. I now enjoy greatly the company of others. I am mastering the arts of healing both the body and the soul." He asked about Salim. "Salim is a man of great kindness and heart. I am deeply happy with him." Quest remembered him as the hippie in Spielburg most recently. He must have been resurrected from his Dragon Breath. So Quest asked about the Apothecary. "With Salim's knowledge of potions and pills, and my healing abilities, we have much business here." Then Quest asked about Silmaria. This land is so much more alive than the deserts I grew up in. It is so green and lush that it soothes to the soul." Salim added, "You said it, Julanar. Plants make people happy." So he said Goodbys. "If you are ever injured, I will be honored to heal you." Then Quest went over to Salim. He said Hi to Salim. "Hi. It's so good to see you again. I really have to thank you for telling me about Julanar. She's everything I dreamed she would be." Quest asked him about Julanar. "I left Tarna and went all the way to Shapier by boat. I followed your directions and there I found Julanar all alone in the desert just like you told me. I guess even trees get lonely. So I camped out there and talked to her, gave her some hugs, and some really good plant food I brewed. Her leaves really perked up with my kind words. Then I awoke one night and the tree was gond. There sat the girl of my dreams in her place. I was totally thrilled, even if I did kind of miss the tree. We've been together ever since." Then he asked about the Apothecary. "We're doing good business here. The plants just love this place and grow really well. We like making people happy too." He asked about Silmaria. "This is such a wonderfully cosmic place to be. I'm really glad we came here." Quest said Goodbye. "Come back soon. You need to mellow out a little more. Put some flowers in your hair…that sort of thing."

So then Quest thought he should buy something from Salim. His first thing to buy was Stamina Pills. Salim told him, "Let's see… Where is it? If I were a little bottle, where would I be?" Julanar told him, I am afraid that you have sold the last bottle to that strong fighter who came here yesterday." Salim answered, "Oh, right. We ran our of Pegasus feathers the last time we were making it. Sorry, but we won't have our stamina pills until we get a few more Pegasus feathers." So Quest went on to the next item, which was Poison Cure Pills. Since they were here, Salim told him, "While these pills aren't the cure-all they claim, they will ward off death from poison." The pill cost 10 drachmas and weighed 3 ounces. He bought one. "Hey, thanks! This'll really help me keep the shop going so I can make some more good pills and potions." Next was the Healing Pills. Salim said, "This bottle of pills is guaranteed to be 'good for what ails you.'". It was just the same price and weight as the last item. Quest bought one, though he thought one wouldn't be enough. Next was the Fire Proofing Potion. But Salim said to Quest, "Sorry, I don't have any of that right now. I've got most of the ingredients, but I'm missing the scales of a dragon. I just can't make it work without them." So then Quest looked at the Vitality Potion. Like the stamina pills, Salim said, "It seems we're fresh out of vitality potions. I can't make any more without Pegasus feathers, and I'm totally out of them." Lastly was the Health Potion. Salim said, "This potion of healing will fully restore your health. It's rather expensive, but probably worth it." It cost 80 drachmas and weighed 5 ounces. Quest thought about getting it later. "OK, we'll do a deal some other time." Quest thought he could sell something to Salim. He ran into a problem: The only things he could sell were ones he had just bought. Salim would want them for only 5 drachmas too. So Quest said never mind.

Quest walked outside and went on down the path. He saw a cat sitting on a man walking by and told him, "Yassas, meelat-eh elleen-eeka?" Quest didn't respond. Then he saw a cat sitting on a bench. He could look, but couldn't touch. Salla was deeply involved with her music. As she played a song, Quest picked some flowers. There were plenty to share. Then he gave them to Salla. The shy Katta thanked him with a smile and a song. Delicate melodies wafted from the lovely Katta musician's pan pipes. He walked on and saw another cat. "Welcome, welcome, stanger. I am Marrak, and this is my stand of food. If you find yourself suffering from the pangs of hunger, or desire just a snack to brighten your day, you have come to the proper place. May I aid you in any way, just let me know, for I am at your service." Quest greeted Marrak. "I am well and fine, thank you. It is a beautiful day, is it not?" He asked about Silmaria. "This city can be confusing to those new here. Silmaria has four plazas. This is the Town Center, and the place of merchants. Above us is the plaza called, 'Nob Hill'. There are two paths that lead downward from this plaza. One will take you to the docks, the other to the westmost gates of the town." Quest asked about the Town Center. "Here is where you may buy things of beauty of my lifemate, enjoy the music of my daughter, or find things of use from Wolfie, the artisan. You might also save your money at the bank, find things of mysterious power at the shop of magic, or items to improve your health at the apothecary's shop." Then he asked about the Bank. "The bank is the fine building with the winged lion statues. The banker will be happy to take your money." He asked about the Magic Shop. "Do not be dismayed by the Wizard Shakra. He is powerful and wise, and has a deep heart." Quest asked about the Apothecary. "The Apothecary is run by a most interesting human and his lifemate. They are both caring people, and will aid you in any way that they can." So Quest asked about Nob Hill. "At Nob Hill, you will find the Hall of Kings, center of the leadership of this city. You will also find the Arena, a place where combats are held for the recreation. Many of the wealthiest of Silmaria reside on Nob Hill. There is also a magical device of which I have no real knowledge." Then he asked about the Spinning Hat. "I suggest you go up to Nob Hill and look at the thing yourself. You are most likely to know more of it than I." So he asked about the Docks. "At his shop beside the Docks, you will meet the Weaponer, Pholus. There is also an inn and tavern there. I have heard there is some sort of school located nearby, but I do not know for certain." Quest asked about the Weaponer. "Pholus is a centaur weaponsmith, and he makes a variety of weapons. He would be delighted to sell you something, I am certain." He asked about the Tavern. "The Dead Parrot Inn attracts adventurers and travelers to relax within its walls. I have never ventured there myself, for those who stand guard remind me unpleasantly of why I left Rasier." Then he asked about the West Gate. "At the west end of this city, you will find the Adventurer's Guild and Gnome Ann's Inn." Quest asked about the Gnome Inn. "Ann is a very amusing person, and I believe that her inn would be a good place to spend one's nights." Then Quest asked about the Food Stand. "Ah, I have foods of all types to delight the taste. From savory to sweet, I have something that is unique." Quest asked about the Island. "The island of Marete is usually very popular this time of year. Unfortunately, the death of the King and the invasion have driven many away." So he asked about Marrak. "I am Marrak, a Katta from the land of Rasier, desert birthplace of my people. My family and I have journeyed afar to serve one and all with such pleasures that they might fancy." Quest asked about Marrak's Family. "My mate and beloved is Sarra, maker of gifts who has a stand on the other side of the plaza. My darling daughter is a fine musician, and shares her love of music with all who have ears." Then he asked about Pleasures. "My family and I sell joys for the ear and the taste and the eye. My wares treat the mouth to a variety of sensory experiences from this region and beyond." Quest asked about Kattas. "We Katta are a desert people from the lands to the East. We are traders and merchants to the world." Then Quest asked about Rasier. "Several years ago, my people were driven from our homeland and scattered with the winds by a most evil man who usurped the throne of Rasier from its rightful Emir. I have heard word that my homeland has been freed by a Hero, and the land is now ruled by a wise and gracious woman. One day my family and I shall all return to the desert lands once more." Quest wanted to ask about the Hero. "It has been said that a mighty Hero was brought to the desert lands by my people. He defeated the foul wizard that drove away the Katta. The hero is said to be a most kind and brave man." Then he asked about the Woman. "The new ruler of Rasier is the daughter of the old Emir. She proved herself to be resourceful and wise, and welcomes my people home. Her name is Zayishah." He decided to tell Marrak about his adventures. "So you are a friend of my people? It is an honor to meet such a Hero. You are already a part of Katta stories and history." So Quest said Goodbye. "It is a pleasure to meet you, and I hope that I may aid you in any way that I can."

Quest decided to buy things. First Marrak had the Fruit. Quest already had some, so he said he didn't need any now. But it only cost one drachma and was 7 ounces. Next Marrak had a Gyro. Marrak told him about it, "Gyros are thin slices of spicy meat laid on top of pita bread and covered with cucumber dressing and red onions. It's much tastier than it sounds." It cost 5 drachmas and weighed 3 ounces. Quest wasn't hungry now, so he skipped the offer. Marrak also had an Artichoke Pizza. Marrak said, "This artichoke pizza has a nice crust and plenty of cheese and sauce to make it messy but tasty. Artichokes on pizza, however, are an acquired taste." It cost 10 drachmas and weighed 1 pound. Quest thought it as a risk to carry this and not eat it. Next Marrak had a Pepperoni Pizza. Marrak told him, "This well-made pizza has a crispy crust, succulent sauce, chewy cheese, and peppery pepperoni." It cost 15 drachmas and weighed 1 pound. He thought about getting it later. Last, Marrak had Sokolatak-ya. Marrak said, "This nice container of sokolatak-ya resembles a box of chocolates in appearance, smell, and taste." It cost 20 drachmas and weighed 1 pound. Quest thought about bringing it to someone else, but not now.

Then Quest walked on the path and saw the Magic Shop. He opened the doors and entered the magic shop. He walked down the steps and once he went up to a table, a lion walked up to him from a platform. The lion told him, "Greetings, Prince of Shapier. My father, Rakeesh, informed me of your arrival. I am Shakra sah Tarna, and this is the Magic Shop of Silmaria. He then greeted Shakra. "Welcome to Silmaria and my Magic Shop." Quest asked about Magic. "This is a land that is rich with magic. This island is rumored to have risen when Atlantis was destroyed eons ago. There are many magical items and weapons to be found here. Many merchants sell such items, if they consider you to be trustworthy." Then Quest asked about the Magic Shop. "I sense that you do not have the essence of magic within your soul, but I do sell some things that might interest you. For instance, every adventurer could use a Mystic Magnet to carry them to safety. I am certain you will find it useful." He asked about Mystic Magnets. "The Mystic Magnets are a pair. You set one in a place of safety - a bedroom, for example. You have only to use the other magnet upon yourself to teleport instantly back to the room with the other magnet. As you can tell, this can save your life when you are in danger." Then he asked about Shakra. "I am a Wizard, the only male Liontaur who has ever practiced the fine art of magic. I have made Silmaria my home for several years now. If you are but half the Hero my father thinks you are, then I will be very happy to see you rule this island." Quest asked about Rakeesh. It is good to see my father again. I summoned him when the King was assassinated. He has been aiding Logos, the High Counselor." Quest said Goodbye. "Good luck, and I hope you find Silmaria as wondrous as I do."

Quest wanted to see if he could purchase something. Shakra had a Magic Dagger. Shakra said, This dagger has an edge of tempered steel and the bite of battle magic." It was priced at 500 drachmas and weighed 5 ounces. It also caused 15 points of damage. Quest didn't have a good enough investment currently. Next, he saw the Mystic Magnet Shakra had told him about. "Shakra reminded him, "These Mystic Magnets are designed to magically draw one magnet to the other, thus teleporting the bearer." It cost 100 drachmas and weighed 3 ounces. Quest had to buy this one. "I thank you for doing business with me." Last was the Magic Charm Bracelet. Shakra explained, "This charm bracelet tingles to the touch with magical energy." Its value was 1500 drachmas and it weighed 3 ounces. Quest was unable to buy this. Never Mind.

Quest went out of the magic shop and walked on. He saw the Bank. He opened the door, and entered the bank. Once in, the banker told him, "Greetings, and welcome to the First Bank of Silmaria. This is the safest place to keep your savings secure from pickpockets and thieves. Would you like to leave your money with me? Oh, it's you. I was told you were coming. Your friends set up a savings account in your name. Hefty sum of 500 drachmas. You've got some generous friends, let me tell you. Quest greeted the Banker. "Hi there. Have you invested in your future? This is the place to save." Then he asked about the Banker. "I'm Sam, Sam the banker man. I own and run this bank. Would you like to make a deposit?" Quest asked about the Bank. "The First Bank of Silmaria will keep your money safe and secure. Drachmas can get heavy when you carry too much of it, and you make yourself a target for every cut-purse around." Then Quest asked about the Rite of Rulership. "The Rite of Rulership fund is set up for the competition to become King of Silmaria. You need to contribute 1,000 drachmas in order to enter the Rite of Rulership. Usually people have friends and relatives help raise that much cash. We have one fund which gets contributions from all the guards in Silmaria. It takes a lot of money to enter the Rite of Rulership, but it is a great honor to compete to become King." He asked about Savings. "Your savings will be kept in the most secure safe in all of Silmaria. The safe is equipped with the latest in modern locks, and has a complex trap guaranteed to fry the robber foolish enough to try it. Thanks to your good friends, you've already got 500 drachmas in your account." Then he told about his Friends. "That lion guy said that he and Erasmus the Wizard were starting the savings account for you. They wanted you to enter the Rite of Rulership. Man, you have strange taste in friends, but they sure make good ones." Quest asked about Silmaria. "Silmaria is a great place to settle down and save a little for the future. Too many people forget how important a savings account can be, particularly adventurers. Adventurers think they can fight monsters forever. Next thing they know, they are begging in alleyways. A sad fate for a once respectable Hero. So save today to keep the alleys away, I always say." Then Quest told about himself. "I thought you looked familiar. Yeah, we met in Spielburg where I was working the alley as a professional panhandler. It wasn't long after you left Spielburg that the pass cleared and the tourists flocked back to town. I made a small fortune, and said bye-bye to those cold climes. Came to Silmaria, and needed some place to stash my cash. So I started my own bank. Seemed appropriate, after all. I'm still asking others for their money." Quest thought he was a cape maker though. Just as was mentioned at the beginning, he was confused at the story line. So Quest said Goodbye. "Our banking hours are dawn to dusk daily. When you save here, you know your money is safe."

He noticed that it was nearly 3 PM now. Quest decided to make a transaction. He now had 460 in his savings account and 50 current drachmas. So, as Sam advised, he deposited the 50 drachmas. "A drachma saved is a drachma earned, I always say." As Quest was leaving, Sam told him, "That's the way. A few more drachmas, and you'll be entering the hall of kings." Quest walked out of the bank and on to the docks. On the way, by the apothecary, he picked some flowers. There were plenty to share.

Quest was at the docks. He saw the weaponsmith's stand. He walked to the stand and heard Pholus speak, "You here to enter the Rite of Rulership? Most of the newcomers are here for it right now. Fools! It's going to take a real warrior to become King of Silmaria." Quest talked to the Weaponsmith. He greeted Merchant. "Yeah, welcome to sunny Silmaria. What do you want?" Quest asked about Weaponsmith. "I'm Pholus, weaponsmith and weapon seller. You need a good weapon, you go see me. You got a spare weapon you want to get rid of, I may decide to buy it. If it's about weapons, I'm the person you want to deal with." Quest asked about Merchandise. "You want to see my weapons? Show me you've got the cash, and I'll show you my stuff." Then he asked about Newcomers. "There's a strong warrior in town who calls himself Magnum Opus. He knows how to use real weapons. There's also a big, ugly guy that hangs around with the scientists. I don't see that he's got any weapons, but I'd hate to mess with the size of those fists. Then there's a woman. I can't believe a woman thinks she can become King here. Kings are men, not dames. She'll learn her lesson soon enough. If you play in the big leagues, you've got to be tough." So Quest asked about Rite of Rulership. "The Rites of Rulership are not for wimps. They prove who is the finest man suited to become the King. You've got to be tough to be the King of Silmaria - brains and brawn, the best combination for the true warrior." Then Quest told about himself. "You're a Hero? Wouldn't know it to look at you. You'll have a chance to prove it around here. Just enter the Rites of Rulership, and we'll see who's a Hero." So he said Goodbye. "You know where to look if you're looking for weapons."

Quest thought he should purchase something. First was a Dagger. Pholus told him, "The dagger is a good throwing weapon. It's not as effective for close combat because you have to move within your opponent's attack range to use it." It cost 20 drachmas and weighed 12 ounces. It also had 10 damage points. Quest really wanted one but he had to save more money. Next was a Spear. Pholus said, "The spear can be used in close combat, even when underwater." It cost 50 drachmas and weighed 5 pounds. It had 20 damage points. Quest wasn't going underwater soon, so he passed. After that was an Arrow. Pholus told him, "Arrows are always useful to the person who has a bow." It cost 2 drachmas and weighed 3 ounces. The damage was 8 points. Quest didn't have a bow and didn't see one around. So he looked at the Sword. It cost 100 drachmas and weighed 7 pounds, 8 ounces. The damage also was 25 points. Quest agreed that he had one and could get a better soon. Next Quest saw the Fine Axe. Pholus said, "The axe was made from steel and honed to a razor-sharp edge." It cost 500 drachmas and weighed 8 pounds, 5 ounces. It had a damage of 35 points. Quest didn't need it now. Then he saw the Helm. Pholus said, "The helm is designed to keep your head from being split like a watermelon." The helm cost 150 drachmas and weighed 2 pounds, 8 ounces. It also had an armor class of 5. Quest would like to buy it now but wanted to save more than that. So he looked at the Shield. It cost 200 drachmas and weighed 12 pounds. And it had an armor class of 5. Quest told Pholus that he already had one, and that was all he needed. Quest went on to see the Magic Spear. Pholus explained to Quest, "This spear has the soul of a serpent seeking to strike." It cost 400 drachmas and weighed 4 pounds, 8 ounces. And it had 30 damage points. Quest said he didn't seem to need it yet. He looked at the Throwing Spear. Pholus told Quest, "The throwing spear weighs less than a normal spear, but it makes a deadly missile." It cost 25 drachmas and weighed 3 pounds. It had a damage of 12 points. Quest knew he wanted it if it cost less. And last was the Magic Sword. Pholus told him, "This sword has an edge sharpened by magic." It cost 550 drachmas and weighed 7 pounds, 8 ounces. The damage was 35 points. So this was the sword Pholus hinted him earlier…too bad he didn't have enough money for it. Then Quest remembered that Pholus would accept items to sell to him. Unfortunately, he only wanted a sword, shield, or his chain mail armor. Quest could not give these up. Never mind.

Quest walked on and found some rocks. They were familiar from earlier, if he had to throw something without a cost. He picked up the rocks. Walking on, he found the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School. He was surprised to find it here! There was a man sitting at a desk writing a book. Quest went up to him and greeted him. "What? Oh, what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" Then Quest asked his name. "Name? What's a name, boy? I've been called a lot of things in my time. You can call me Famous Adventurer. That's mostly what I'm known as now." Then he asked about Silmaria. "New in town, huh? I was going to write a travel book about Silmaria sometime. Maybe I did - just can't remember. Anyway, go see for yourself. Only way is to learn." He asked about the school. "This is the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School. You think this was the library of Silmaria?" Then he told about himself. "So you're a graduate of this school? I didn't think anyone ever read the crap I write." Quest said Goodbye. "Got some advice for you, kid. Don't grow old. It ain't worth it."

As Quest was told, the place was like a library, so he looked at some books. As he read one of the books, he believed that with a little study, he could learn how to swim rather well. Examining the books, the books all seemed to be manuals titled, "How to Swim." They were written by "The Famous Adventurer," copyright last year by Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School Publishing. He asked for the man's Autograph. The Famous Adventurer signed the book, and handed it to him to keep. Quest finally read the book. After considerable study, he realized that he now had a basic idea of how to swim. Noticing that he shouldn't probably bother the man anymore here, he left the room. That is…only to come back in immediately and check up on him. He greeted Famous Adventurer. "Didn't notice you coming in. Trying to get the phrasing just right in my new book, 'How to be a Writer in Ten Easy Lessons.' 'Course, lesson number one is to be inspired - like taking a drink from the Hippocrene." Quest asked about Famous Adventurer. "There was a time when I was a lot like you - young, adventurous, good-looking, bound to see the world. Running around became such a hassle though. I've been there and I've done that and there's not much left to do." Then Quest asked about Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School. "I started this school awhile ago. Just got tired of doing things one day, and decided to settle down for a while. Picked up a pen and started to write about some of the things I had done. Guess I've been here for a long time now." He asked about Books. "Used to love books as a kid. They taught me things, made me want to go places and do things. Now all I do is write them." So Quest told about himself. "So you really wanted to be a hero? Sounds like you managed pretty well. Books helped, I'm sure, but it's what you got to do with the knowledge that counts. Been a long time since I was like you. Guess I just got tired. Tell you what. You being an adventurer and all, you'll probably want to explore this island. Well, somewhere to the north is the genuine Pegasus, that winged horse of legend. Tried to ride him once, but he threw me right into the sea. Took me a while to get to the shore. If you ever see where Pegasus nests, look for a stream nearby. That's the Hippocrene stream, boy. Pegasus stomped its hoof one day, and the water came pouring out. Bring me some of that water, kid. It's been so long since I tasted its sweet inspiration. I'll make sure it's worth your while." Quest asked about Rites of Rulership. "So the old King is dead. Just goes to show how much I've been paying attention around here. The Rites of Rulership is a good way to pick a King. Better than most, anyway." He said Goodbye. "There's nothing here, kid, just dust and dried ink. That's all I am anymore - dried up like a prune, and about as much fun."

Quest walked out of the School. He saw a gate east of the school. He walked over to it. From the wall above, the guard raised the portcullis. He was now out of town, on the way to Science Island. In about an hour the Dead Parrot Inn would open. Quest had to be there before 6, he remembered, to bet on the fight. So he went on to a dock with scientific experiments. On the wall of a small shack read some instructions. Quest read them. Welcome to Science Island. To Activate Cable Car: 1) Release Gears on Windmill, 2) Release Brake, 3) Set Brakes as Gondola Arrives, 4) Enter Gondola, 5) Release Brake again. So Quest started. He found a lever on the windmill, and pulled the lever to re-engage the gears of the windmill. Next he found another lever to control the gondola's track. He decided to examine the lever. The lever looked like it affected the machinery leading from the control box below and out to the overhanging pole. He assessed that it probably switched something in someway. Quest pulled the lever, but the lever didn't want to move. Quest pushed the lever, but the lever seemed to be stuck firmly in place. Quest decided to use force on the lever. With a surge of strength, he forced the lever to move. Unfortunately, he felt a snap and the lever flipped out of his hands. So, now it was about time to return to town.

He went to the Dead Parrot Inn, which was now open. He could tell because a man by the door, named Abdull, told him, "Dead Parrot is open." Quest went in. Another man was on the inside of the door. Quest went up to him, but the huge man ignored him. He walked up to the bar. Two women stood here and Quest had seen them earlier. He talked to the first woman. "You certainly have a way with words." The second woman said, "I wish he had his way with me." He asked about Budar, the first one. "I know what I like, and I like what I see." The second woman said, "Ferrari better not hear you say such things." Budar said, "It seems, Nawar, that Ferrari wouldn't be the only jealous person around here." He asked about Nawar, the second one. "Always flirting describes Nawar to a 'tease.'" Quest asked about Today's Special. "Today's special is Rum and Croak. It'll get rid of a frog in the throat and I've been 'toad' it's pretty good." Then Quest flirted with Budar. "It's not the size of the sheath, but the skill with the sword that counts." Quest said Goodbye. "Come back soon." Nawar said, "Come back often." Quest talked to Nawar. "Seeing you here again makes my evening." Then he asked about Nawar. "I'm always feeling fine… when you're around." He asked about Budar. "Budar and I have known each other for longer than a girl is willing to admit." Quest asked about Ferrari. "Ferrari brought us here from Raseir. He's ruthless, cunning, and deceitful. Those are his good points." So Quest asked about Ugarte. "Ugarte is a sneaky little twerp who knows everything about everybody. One day, he's going to learn something he shouldn't, and someone will teach him to mind his own business." He asked about Wheel of Fortune. "All it takes is a little toss, and the house takes a loss. If you're as good as you seem to be, you can't lose." Then h flirted with Nawar. "I've always had a thing for men with big swords." Quest said Goodbye. "Gotta go so soon? We were just starting to get to know each other."

Quest walked up the stairs and up to the betting board. He saw the week's Champion was Kokeeno. He already knew that. The first day's Challenger was Abduel. He knew that too. But after that, was Elsa, Toro, and Magnum. On the fifth, there was an option, Will You Challenge the Champ? Quest went on to place his bet for the first. He put 500 drachmas on Kokeeno. He did not have enough cash in his backpack, so the drachmas had been automatically withdrawn from his savings account at the bank. The Dead Parrot loved to let him spend his money. Yes, what a way to use his money! He still needed 5 of the 10 remaining drachmas to enter the arena. Noticing the odds, he would make a profit of 1,750 drachmas, though, so he better get it right! He went on to challenge the Champion to combat in the arena. It would cost him 100 Drachmas to enter. He could not afford to challenge the Champion currently. Then the board told him, Please return to the Dead Parrot after a match to find out the results. Thank You - The Management. He talked to a man sitting in the corner by the board. The man acknowledged him with a grim smile that he had no trace of humor. He didn't seem too friendly, or willing to talk. Quest thought Never Mind. He talked to a woman walking through the room. "Kaleemehra, hehr-o polee." Quest also noticed a strange, free-floating vapor gliding silently through here. There was the impression of someone trapped in a deep sorrow. Following the spirit, the spirit turned to him and sent a small vapor at him. Quest didn't notice anything different at this. Then he walked back down the stairs and gave out his flowers to Budar. "How sweet. There's nothing like a new flame to burn up an old boyfriend." And then Quest gave the other flowers to Nawar. "Flowers, for me? You are a romantic, aren't you?"

Quest wanted to play the Wheel of Fortune. He told Nawar. Right now, he could only play the Color game. It cost 10 drachmas, and paid off 50 drachmas. He had better win it. The green parrot was watching him play. Once he won (like he should have) the parrot said, "You win! Now lemme outta here!" He was told to win 3 times before he could try the next game, 3-in-a-row. Then, easily, he won twice more. He went up to Budar and bought a drink. "Umm…What can I get for you, pretty boy?" They all looked the same. First was the Greek Coffee. It smelled very strong and looked like mud. It cost 5 drachmas and weighed 3 ounces. Quest considered this but didn't need too much more stamina from throwing. Next was Ale. It smelled like a dark, rich beer. It cost 10 drachmas and weighed 3 ounces. Quest didn't want this as much as the coffee even. Then he saw the Ouzo. The drink had the fragrance of licorice and strong alcohol. It cost 15 drachmas and weighed 3 ounces. Quest saw a pattern here…. Next was Retsina. It smelled like fresh cut pine trees and wine. It cost 20 drachmas and weighed 3 ounces. But Quest had already guessed that. Last was Today's Special. He didn't want to know. It cost 25 drachmas and weighed 3 ounces. Quest already had asked; it was Rum and Croak. Never mind, Quest thought.

Then Quest saw Arestes sitting at a table. He greeted Arestes. "Good ta see ya again Will ya join me in a toast ta the salt seas of Silmaria?" Quest asked about Arestes. "Ya want ta be knowing more about me? Well, I lost me arm when a Great White Shark decided I might make a tasty snack. Might say it dis-armed me, so ta speak, heh, heh." Then Quest asked about Silmaria. "Silmaria's the land of adventure. See for yerself, lad." Then he asked about the Sea. "The sea right now be dangerous. Besides the sea monsters looking for tasty bits, there's the sea folk who be attacking ships. It ain't safe fer travel." Quest said Goodbye. "Nice talking to ya." Quest went on to the front and saw Ugarte at the table. He greeted Ugarte. "Ah, it is good to see you. You are finding your way around this fair city, I trust." He asked about Ugarte. "It is amazing what some people will pay for the right information. Why, just today, I sold someone some secrets about his wife that he did not know. Poor man, I'm afraid they did not make him happy." Then Quest asked about Ferrari. "Oh, Senor Ferrari is probably at the arena tonight. He enjoys witnessing the combats. He also enjoys the money so many people are willing to pay to watch these combats. Myself, I am not interested in watching such brutality." Quest asked about Rumors. "Tsk, tsk. You seem to think that information is free. However, I will let you know that a certain attractive young woman has been asking about you. You seem to be quite popular with the ladies, no?" Then he said Goodbye. "I am hoping we wil be able to do business together. You always seem to be in the middle of things. I am always happy to play the role of a middleman."

It was 7 and Quest needed to hurry to the Arena. So he walked up the path to Town Square. Across the bridge he went to Nob Hill too. Soon he passed the big house. There was another big guard here. He greeted the guard "Abdim guard. Abdim not talk." Quest asked about Guard. "Abdim guard Ferrari's house. No one get into Ferrari's house now." He asked about Ferrari's house. "No thief ever get in house. House safe." Then Quest asked about Hat. "Hat fez. Pretty spiffy, eh?" Then he said Goodbye. "Bye-bye." Soon he was at the Arena. He saw Kokeeno. "Kaleemehra. I am Kokeeno Pookameeso and I shall be fighting the challenger Abduel. It will be a good fight." He greeted Kokeeno. "Good day to you. You must be here to compete in the Rites of Rulership. I, too, will compete to become King of my beloved homeland." Then he asked about Kokeeno. "I have been a guard of Silmaria since I was sixteen. This is my home, and I intend to become the next King. No outsider could rule her with more love than I." Quest asked about the Fight. "I am very good with spear and shield." Then Quest wished Kokeeno Luck. "Efhareesto, stranger. It shall be a good contest." Quest said Goodbye. "I shall look forward to meeting you again." Quest walked up to Abdum. Quest greeted Abdum. Five drachmas to watch fight." Quest asked about Fight. "Five drachmas to watch fight." Quest wanted to ask about Fee. "Five drachmas to watch fight." Quest thought about saying Goodbye. "Only five drachmas to watch fight." So he gave Abdum five drachmas. Abdum accepted his five drachmas and allowed him to enter the arena.

Quest was sitting in the arena now. He heard Ferrari speak, "My greetings to all of you. Welcome to the arena and tonight's spectacle of deadly combat. I, Ferrari, am your host for these events. As you know, the combatants may choose the style of combat they prefer. They will fight in deadly earnest to bring their opponent to his knees. When a foe has fallen, the combat is over. The winner shall receive the purse of gold drachmas, and the defeated will be healed to fight another day. Tonight, the champion of this contest is someone most of you know. He has served the city of Silmaria for many years as a guard. He has proven himself to be valiant and brave. Ladies and gentlemen, I call to battle Kokeeno Pookameeso." Kokeeno walked to the center and said, "I, Kokeeno Poosameeko, shall defend the honor of the guards of Silmaria." The crowd cheered and Ferrari continued, "Our champion is challenged by the finest of fighting guards from the city of Raseir. I summon to battle Abduel." Abduel walked to the center, across from Kokeeno, and said, "You make bad mistake. You no belong here. Now, I get you. I break you in bits." The crowd cheered and booed, then Ferrari said, "May the contest begin!" The fanfare sounded, and Kokeeno started to fight Abduel. The fight was a close call, but it was Quest's call too. Abduel fell at the end. Ferrari announced, "The victor of arms at this contest is Kokeeno Pookameeso." Kokeeno celebrated on the arena floor.

Quest exited the arena. He had to get back to the inn within two hours, at 11. So, without delay, he went down Nob Hill and to Town Square. Going past Wolfie's closed stand, he made it to the west end of town. He walked past the west gate and saw the inn. He opened the door and Ann was at the desk. He walked to the desk and Ann spoke, "Hello, sailor. I'm Ann Agrama, Gnome Ann, and this is my Land Inn." Quest greeted the Gnome. "Kalifornia, or whatever it is they say around here." Quest asked about Ann. "Want to get to know me a little better? I'd sure like to get to know you. I came all the way from Zurich to make this little bed 'n breakfast in winterless wonderland, and what happens? No tourists. That's the way my life goes…" Then he asked about the Inn. "This seemed like a good deal. I got a good loan from the other innkeeper in town. Nice guy, if a little chubby. As my first, and only customer, I'll let you have the best room in the joint." He asked about Silmaria. "I don't know much about Silmaria, because I've only been here a short time. I'm always 'inn' and never out." So Quest introduced himself. "Oh, so you're the guy the chatting rat made arrangements for? Cheesed to meet you. Your room's paid up through the month." Then he asked about his room. "Yours is the first door at the top of the stairs. All the comforts of Gnome, including Gnome-cooked meals!" Quest said Goodbye. "I'll be seeing you." Quest ordered a meal. "Hey, you better watch your weight. You eat too much. You should be going on a diet." So he didn't get a meal, either because it was too late, or because he couldn't get a meal his first day. Quest went up the stairs when Ann told him, "If you want to get into your room or the Inn late at night, you'll need a key. Here you are." Quest got the key. Going back up the stairs, he unlocked the door, and entered the bedroom. He saw a chest to the right wall. He put the magnet in his chest. Then he saw his bed and he jumped on the bed. Then he neatly made the bed. He went to the drawers and opening the bottom drawer, he found a spare bed sheet. He "borrowed" the sheet in case he would need it later.

Quest remembered one more thing he had to do before sleeping. He had to go to Dead Parrot to collect his bet money. Out of the Inn he went and across the bridge. He seemed to have been to every place but one place in town now. He passed that place on his way to the docks. He was now at Dead Parrot. He went up the stairs and to the betting board. It was only 11:30 now. At least he had the Inn key. He waited for 30 minutes. At 12 AM though, he only won 642 drachmas; 142 more than he had bet. He probably over calculated it. He wanted to bet again, but wanted to bet more than last time. So down to the Wheel of Fortune he went. He paid 50 drachmas to play Three-in-a-Row. Only once did he have to win to bet the 1,000 drachmas on the Monday fight. But he played three times, as he did last time on the Color game. Honestly, he used the Load/Save Game pseudo-cheat to win every time. This game was harder so he had to make sure it was completely worth it. He also heard the green parrot yell, "You lose, sucker!" As he remembered earlier, the Dead Parrot loved to let him spend his money. He had 2,117 drachmas now. He went back up the stairs to the board to bet. Elsa was the Challenger for Monday. Quest thought she would win against Kokeeno. And this time, he bet 1,000 drachmas on Elsa. He should have only made 83 drachmas of a profit this time. But as the odds changed, he found that it would be a profit of 500 drachmas. Just for the fun of it, he used the Mystic Magnet. He didn't really need the key if he used this one. Then he went back to his bed. He slept until morning.

He awakened much refreshed early the next morning. Then at 7:45 he went out of his room and downstairs. He went to talk to Ann again. "Aloha, boy. Oy, you're a sight for shore eyes since islanded here." Quest asked about Ann. "It's funny, honey, how I'd love to bee with you. Hive got this sting for you." He asked about Inn. "I'm really inn to this. Inn fact, I was going to name this place the D Hotel. Welcome to D Hotel, Kaleemehra. You can enter anytime you like, but you can never grieve… sort of thing. However, I decided to be more Inn-teresting." Quest said Goodbye. "Take it easy, Rider." Then Quest ordered a meal. Ann motioned for him to sit down at the table. She would be right with him. When Ann came back, she told him about the food, "The cooks have fixed something really special - pancakes topped with fruit. They started to make a salmon souffle, but they didn't have any salmon. They did get a good deal from Andre on some anchovies though. Sal wanted to make a blueberry pie, but Marrak was selling bananas and grapes, so she made those into a pie instead. Just as Rover was taking the souffle out of the oven, Tony called Tessie a frumpy old toadstool, so she threw the pie at him. She got him square on the face, and the fruit pie pan fell on the souffle, squashing it flat. So now we have anchovy pancakes and baked fruit. Hope you like it." The food smelled odd, and tasted odder. Quest stood up and left the inn. He walked out, across the bridge, and to the Adventurer's Guild. The door pushed open, and he entered the Adventurer's Guild.

Quest looked at the pictures on the wall. The writing on a plaque shimmered for a moment, then read: "To unlock the mystic gate to untold riches and power, you have but to say the word that rhymes with 'Orange.'" Noticing that it changed writing, he continued. For a moment the writing on the plaque wavered, then read: "He Who Would Cross The Sea Of Fate Must Answer Me These Question Twenty-Eight." Quest continued watching. The writing on the plaque flashed for an instant, the read: "Ee Ni? Me Ni? My Ni? Moe! Katcha tie grr byda tow! Iffee holl rrs leddum gho!" The rest was indecipherable. Quest watched more. Words rapidly scroll off the plaque, only to be replaced by new words: Most of the messages were too quick to read, but it looked like many of them were from adventurers named "Kimmus," "Mona," "Ozbloke," and "Pegleg Willy". Then Quest looked at something else. It was a numb skull. Also, he found out: Oops! You have tried something we didn't think of. SCI version 1.000.072. Then he looked at an armor suit. The knight is always darkest just before the pawn. He also thought: I wouldn't send a knight out on a dog like this. Quest continued thinking: It's a knight who says, "Neeeee… wom!" He heard: Ni! Quest looked at another object. It's a dolphin-free tuna. It was caught on porpoise. Quest also thought: Or is it a piano tunie? Then he thought" At least it's not a two-knee fish. Quest went on to look at the next item. It's a tippy gnu and antlers too! Quest looked at the next object on the wall. Oh no! Pumba! Quest thought: He didn't go whole hog. Then he thought: He looks "boared" to death. Quest also thought: Early ham radio. Then Quest thought: He looks disgruntled. Quest thought after that: Hah koo nah mah tah tah! Finally he thought: What would Arne Saknoosan say? Quest walked toward the back of the guild. He looked at some swords. These swords are so dull, they are more likely to bore you than bore a hole in you. Quest looked at a fish. He cod swear the fish just winked at him. It must be either a flirting finnie or a kissing gourami. Quest continued to think: Take some time to mullet over. Then Quest thought: I await you with baited breath. Quest was then warned: Error 47: Not an object: $0 Script 64997/$146. He looked at a turtle. He recognized the creature - he must have turtle recall. Quest then read: "On the wall of the Guild, The tortoise sits. That rabbit's foot Didn't help a bit." Mynamar Shave wrote. Then he looked at a moose. If he was not "moose-taken," it was the rare Moosefish. He remembered – No moose was good moose. Then Quest continued looking at it. A small plaque below it read: "Property of the Yosemite Entertainment Software Prop Department." Quest thought: A moose once bit my sister… Then he thought: No, really! And then Quest thought: Mynd you, moose bites kan be pretty nasti… Then he looked at a unicorn. Legend says only virgins can see unicorns. He pretended he couldn't see it. Actually, if the story went half in order, he wouldn't need to pretend that. He looked at another object. It was the beast of times. It was the worst of rhymes. Quest looked at another fish. Just for the halibut, he yelled. He's hard of herring. Hey, that's the way the cods fall. Then Quest thought: Calling all carps! Calling all carps! Be on the fluke out! So he thought: Shad up! Then he looked at the last object, which was a shark. Yikes. For a moment, he thought he accidentally entered the Lawyer's Guild. Then he looked at it again. The plaque looked almost like the one from the Lawyer's Guild. It reminded him of something from his old FACS training: "What do you get when you cross a lawyer with a demon from hell? Another lawyer." He remembered his old Town Guildmaster's lesson: "What do you do if you're trapped in a room with a Cheetaur, a Minotaur, and a Lawyer, and have only two flame darts left? Shoot the Lawyer. Twice."

Quest saw the Guildmaster. The Minotaur was very familiar to him… It was Toro, from Spielbutg. He looked like he was a lot tougher than the first time he met. Although following the whole storyline, he already killed Toro. Looks like the resurrection already occurred. What Toro told him, he didn't believe either. "Good see Hero man. Good Hero man here. Toro like Hero man." Quest greeted Toro. "Good see Hero man." Then Quest asked about Toro. "Like Silmaria. Feel like home. Like Guild. Important job. Miss Elsa. Want Elsa be here more. Glad see you." Quest asked about the Adventurer's Guild. "Good place talk adventure. Good place make body strong. Good place learn things. Good place." Then he asked about the Guild Master. "Toro come here. Guild guy aske Toro if adventurer. Toro say yes. Guild guy say Toro Guildmaster. Guild guy go, Toro stay. Toro Guildmaster." Then Quest asked about Silmaria. "Come here with Elsa. No like man Elsa with. Stay here in Silmaria." Quest asked about Elsa. "Elsa good. Elsa Hero. Make brigands leave Spielburg. Fight brother all time. Brother dumb, but brother boss. Dumb boss, bad boss. Elsa leave Spielburg. Elsa come here be boss. Elsa good boss." He asked about the Man. "Man got money. Man got big house. Man got big boat. Man got Elsa. No like man." Then Quest said Goodbye. "Hope see Hero man later. You good man."

Quest saw a treadmill. He engaged in the strenuous task of physical fitness. It took a lot of energy to do that much work. After eight minutes, he got off. He was too exhausted to continue exercising on the treadmill. And he was so exhausted that everything he did hurt. He must get some rest soon or his own effort would kill him. So he sat in the chair by Toro. An hour later, he got up. Then he saw the logbook of adventurers in Silmaria. He examined the Logbook. Looking the logbook over, he realized that it was relatively new. He figured it was started when Toro took over as the Adventurer Guildmaster of Silmaria. Then he read the Logbook. The latest entry said, "I, Elsa von Spielburg, have come to Silmaria to win the Rites of Rulership and beome ruler of this kingdom." One of the entries in the logbook had the following message: "I, Magnum Opus, warrior extraordinaire, shall soon rule all who are here. You are most privileged to be in my presence." One entry read: "Kokeeno Pookameeso, guard of Silmaria, has become an adventurer so that he may compete in the Rites of Rulership. Silmaria shall have the ruler she deserves. One page had the following: "For a good time, see Nawar at the Dead Parrot. I'll be happy to give your wheel a spin." There was a large entry in the book: "Toro now Guildmaster Silmaria." A faded entry near the beginning of the logbook says, "I, Daedalus, and my son, Icarus, shall leave Marete forever, flying on wooden wings covered with wax and feathers." There were no other notable entries. So Quest signed the Logbook. He took the pen lying upon the table, dipped it into the octopus ink and signed his name and quest into the book. He read it again. The latest entry in the logbook was his own. Then Quest read the Adventurers' Guild Bulletin Board. One post was Potion Ingredients Needed. It had a topic on Feathers. Hey man, need some Energy? So do we! Bring the Feathers of a Pegasus to the Apothecary, and we'll fix you up! Keep on Truckin! The next post was Announcements. The topic said Rites Open. Enter Rites of Rulership. Be King of Silmaria. Good Job for Best Man or Woman. Go to Hall of Kings. Another post said Help Wanted. The topic was Lost Basket. Lost: Small Wicker Basket. Last seen: Beach southwest of Silmaria. Return to Sarra the Bead Merchant. Small Reward. The last post said Wanted Help. Its topic was Regicide! Wanted for the Crime of Regicide. Assassin of the King of Silmaria. Reward of 2,000 drachmas for information leading to arrest.

Quest left the Adventurer's Guild. He ran to the docks to get a throwing spear. When he arrived at Pholus's weapon stand, he picked out the throwing spear. Pholus said, "Nice dealing with you." Quest saw a man sitting in a boat on the dock, so he talked to the man. "Kalimehra! That means 'good day' here in Silmaria. Welcome to our city. I hope you find happiness on this island. I am Andre, a fisherman. I am also happy to ferry people to the nearby islands on my boat." Quest greeted Andre. "Yassas! It is nice to see a new face around here." Then Quest asked about Andre. "I am out on this dock on most mornings. I fish for most of the day and evening, and come back in the night. I know the waters around Silmaria in my sleep." Then he asked about Boat. "If you ever wish to go for a boat ride, I'll be happy to take you around the bay or to the nearby islands. Any further out than that, and boats are attacked by sea creatures." He asked about Fishermen. "Most fishermen on Marete live in the villages outside town. That is, they used to live there. They have been driven from their homes by attacks from armed mercenaries. They have been driven from the sea by attacks from Tritons and sea monsters. Most have left this island. I am the sole remaining Silmarian fisherman." Then Quest asked about Tritons. "Tritons are half-men, half-fish people who live under the water. They used to be friendly and helpful to fishermen. Lately, though, they have attacked every ship that sails past the nearby islands. No one knows why they have become hostile." Quest asked about Mercenaries. "The mercenaries are armed soldiers who have been sailing into the fishing villages and driving all the fisherfolk away. They could invade the city any day." He asked about Silmaria. "Silmaria is the only city on the island of Marete. Marete is a large island, as you can see if you look on the map. In good years, you can sail around the entire island. This is not a good year, and the seas are too dangerous to travel that far." Quest said Goodbye. "It was good speaking with you. Yassas."

Suddenly Quest thought Andre had something else useful. He started talking again to Andre. "Kalimehra. Are you interested in taking a boar ride today?" Then Quest greeted Andre again. "Yassas. That is the Silmarian greeting." Quest asked again about Andre. "I am well, as always." Quest asked about the Boat. "My boat can be rented any morning before I go off to fish." He asked about fishing. "I catch only a few fish each day. This is a bad time of year, for the large fish swim deep water. Only the small fish remain near the shallows." Then he asked about Large Fish. "The large fish are very good to eat. There is more meat than bone upon them, and they are easier to scale." He asked about Small Fish. "Small fish are usually young fish who are avoiding the bigger predators. I use a rope net to catch them. For anchovies, I must use a cloth net." So Quest asked about Anchovies. "I mostly use anchovies to attract bigger fish, but they can be eaten. Would you like some? I am happy to share. Here, take a few." Quest took the anchovies. That was something useful that Quest could use. Then Quest said Goodbye again. "Yassas. That is the Silmarian farewell."

Quest ran back to Town Square. He went to Marrak to buy some stuff. Marrak told him, "Welcome. May I entice you with some tasty treat?" Quest bought an Artichoke Pizza. "May your mouth be charmed by the taste of it. Many thanks." Then Quest bought a Pepperoni Pizza. He looked at his supplies. Quest put the Anchovies on the Artichoke Pizza. Now he had an A. & A. Pizza. The artichoke and anchovy pizza looked very appetizing - assuming he liked artichokes and anchovies. Quest again talked to Marrak. He greeted Marrak. "What can I sell to you today?" Then he asked about Marrak. "I remember the days when the sea was filled with sailors, and the dock was covered with fresh calamari and mackerel. I miss the fish." Then Quest asked about rumors. "They say that after the King died, people wanted to make Logos the Centaur ruler of this land. He refused, saying that the Rite of Rulership would bring forth the finest possible new King." Quest said Goodbye. "May your day be filled with pleasures and surprises, O Prince." Then Quest ran to the flowers by the Apothecary. He picked some pretty posies. He went in to the Apothecary. Since he had run so much today, Julanar noticed. "You have been injured! Please, allow me to heal your wounds." Quest felt his Stamina and Health fill up. Salim told him, "There now, you're all patched up. Doesn't that feel so much better? Good to see you again." Quest got some peppers from the back wall. He picked himself some peppers from his generous friends' supplies. He put the Jalapeno Peppers on the Pepperoni Pizza. Now Quest had a P. & J. Pizza. Man, that was one spicy pizza!

He decided to talk to them again. First he greeted Julanar. "Welcome back. Is there any way in which we can help you?" Then he asked about Julanar. "I am well, thanks to you and Salim." Then Quest asked about Apothecary. "Business has been very strong lately. Sadly, it is this way only because of the evil events here in Silmaria. It would please me more to have fewer, but happier, patrons." Quest asked about Erasmus. "Erasmus is a great and very kindly Wizard. His spells have greatly aided the people here." Then Quest said Goodbye. "Come again soon. Our herbs will always be here when you need them." Then Quest talked to Salim. He said "Hi" to Salim. "You're always welcome here. Julanar and I wouldn't even have met if you hadn't helped us find each other." Quest asked about Salim. "I'm groovy. Hope you're happy and healthy too." Then he asked about the Apothecary. "We're selling all kinds of healing pills and poison cure pills these days. I kind of wish people would go back to just needing the stamina pills for dates, though." Quest asked about Silmaria. "Silmaria is like the coolest place on the planet. Well, it's kind of warm, actually, but my plants like that. Julanar likes the sun too." He said Goodbye. "Have a cosmic time out there!"

Quest left the apothecary. He walked from Town Square to Nob Hill. On a rock past the stadium, he saw Rakeesh. "Greetings, my friend. It is good to see you here in Marete. This island is already in need of your skills. I fear that it will need more heroism from you as things continue. You left behind most of your equipment when I last saw you. I am sorry, but I was unable to bring most of it. I can, however, give you this." Rakeesh handed Quest his Katta pin, a gift from the Cat People of Shapeir, symbolizing their friendship. So Quest greeted Rakeesh. "I am pleased to see you again, Prince of Shapeir." Then he asked about Rakeesh. "I was summoned here by my son Shakra, who has made this island his home. We are a long way from Tarna. My lifemate, Kreesha, will be pleased to learn that you are well and now in Silmaria." Then Quest asked about Shakra. "Shakra has his own magic shop in the Town Square, and I am staying with him there. It has been a while since I had last seen him, and he has grown much." He asked about Tarna. "Tarna is enjoying the peace you brought to our land. Your friends Yesufu and Johari are married now, and Uhura's child grows strong and proud like his mother. You are missed there." Then Quest asked about Kreesha. "Kreesha has a new apprentice she is instructing in the magical arts, or she would have joined us here. She said there's a strong magic surrounding this island. I suggest you speak with Shakra about that." Quest asked about Skills. "There is an invading army of Hesperian Mercenaries on Marete. No one is certain how large this force is yet. The skills you used to bring peace in Tarna might be useful here. However, the mercenaries do not seem willing to negotiate in any way. It seems the only language they understand is the sound of sword and shield." Then Quest asked about Heroism. "There are very disturbing signs here. I do not yet know what is going on, but I do sense as if something very dangerous lies near here. Fortunately for Silmaria, you are here." He asked about Logos. "The Centaur and I have remained good friends over the years. He is a wise counsel, and has guided two kings in Silmaria. He will soon guide a third, when the Rites of Rulership are over." Quest asked about King. "King Justinian was a good ruler for this land. He ruled for almost twenty years, and Silmaria has flourished. Now a new king shall be chosen by the Rites of Rulership. If you do enter the Rites, make certain that the one who does win is a worthy successor to Justinian. Silmaria deserves a good king." Then he asked about Rites of Rulership. "The Rites of Rulership are a series of quests to prove the worth of those who would be King. Te quests vary, depending upon the needs of the kingdom. Logos and I will be determining what those Rites shall be." He asked about Assassin. "I arrived not long after King Justinian had been killed by the assassin. Judging from the evidence, the assassin has the skills of a thief, for he scaled several walls and avoided many guards. Shakra says that magic was used also, but he does not believe that the assassin is a spellcaster. The Poison the assassin used is deadly. It is death to any who are touched by it, unless an antidote is given within seconds. Even then, the poison cannot be cured, and only the strongest will survive the coma it brings." So Quest told about his Adventures in Mordavia. "It is for the best that Ad Avis has been destroyed forever. If the Dark one had been summoned, the entire world would have been endangered. I hope sincerely that whatever menaces Silmaria is but a shadow of the Dark One." Quest said Goodbye. "Enjoy this city, my friend. It is beautiful. This is why we are Heroes, you and I - that such places remain beautiful and the people remain safe."

So Quest went back down to Town Square. He saw Sarra and talked. "Welcome, friend to all Kattas. May that pin be ever the sign of friendship between us." He greeted Sarra. "Welcome and good day. How may I please you?" Then Quest asked about Sarra. "I am pleased, as always, to speak with you." Quest asked about Rumors. "There is a rumor that the last king of Silmaria was murdered. It is a very sad thing, for he was a good ruler." So Quest said Goodbye. "May your journey be ever to your liking." Quest continued on the path and talked to Wolfie. "Namaste, and may you be having a pleasant day." Quest greeted Wolfie. "Welcome very much. It is always a better day when I see you." He asked about Wolfie. "Business has been rather slow today. I am thinking that not many people have been breaking their amphorae. I make very strong amphorae, which is good for those that buy them, but bad for me that sells them." Then he asked about Rumors. "Let me be thinking… It has been said that the one who had the old King killed wished to take over all of Silmaria. This is a very bad person. I do not think he would make a good king." Then he said Goodbye. "Be very careful. I would not like to read any bad news about you on the notice board. Good day."

He went back to the docks. Quest walked past the weapon stand and all the way to the gate. He was back on the dock of Science Island. Using the throwing spear, he tried to replace the old lever. There was a slight jerk as the spear set into place. It seemed to fit perfectly. He pulled it and he had no problem adjusting the brake lever. He waited for the gondola to come by and pushed the lever back. Then he jumped in the gondola. Quest threw a rock at the lever to start the gondola back again. At the gondola's destination, Quest jumped out and onto Science Island. He walked up to a screen by a trap-door. It seemed to be some sort of display screen for information about a Science Quiz. Reading the screen, he saw the title say Science Academy Quiz. Below it said Welcome to the Academy of Science! You too can have a career as a successful research assistant for a brilliant scientist. Please take the simple Science Quiz to enter. Do Serious Research! Quest selected the button labeled Take Test. Question 1 was: What is the purpose of Science? He answered: To discover the true meaning of Life, the Universe, and Everything. The screen told him: Correct. A true scientist would be willing to hitchhike to the end of the galaxy for answers. The trapdoor moved. Question 2 was: What is the Goal of the True Scientist? Quest answered: All of the Above. (The above answers were: To get tenure at a major University and be set for life, To impress babes with your towering intellect, and To plot to take over the world!) The screen told him: Correct. A Scientist has a diverse portfolio of desires and goals. The trapdoor moved again. Question 3 was: What does every Scientist need? He answered: A diploma from the Academy of Science in Silmaria. The screen told him: Correct. You are definitely a degree above the ordinary. Then the trapdoor moved. Question 4 said: What is a quark? Quest answered: All of the Above. (The above answers said: A bartender on a Space Station, A measurement of weight, and A particle of an atom.) The screen said: Correct. A true scientist looks for all the answers. The trapdoor moved more. Question 5 said: Why is Science Essential? He answered: Without Science, the world would be destroyed by ignorance and superstition! The screen said: Correct. The shining beacon of science shall shatter the darkness of superstition! The movement of the giant gear then revealed an open door into the Science Academy. Finally, the screen said: Congratulations! You are now able to try to be a scientist. Lucky guy. Quest passed through the opening into the Science Institute.

He saw a computer on his right with a green screen again. He went to it and it said Science Aptitude Test: So you want to be a scientist? It takes real brains to wrestle quadratic equations. If you believe you have what it takes to be a successful scientist, take this simple test. You, too, can be formulating theorems of the universe in no time. Quest pressed the button Take Test. Question one was about Physics: What is Gravity? He selected: The weak attractive force between objects. This time the screen made the "correct" noise and went on. Question two was about Biology: What is a pheromone: Quest selected: A chemical emitted by an organism in order to stimulate behavior in another organism of the same species. Question three was about Astronomy: What is a heavenly body? He selected: Any of the infinite objects that exist outside of this planet's atmosphere. Question four was also about Astronomy: What is a Tachyon? Quest answered: A hypothetical particle that travels faster than light. Question five was about Chemistry: What is a catalyst? He selected: A substance that provokes significant change or action. The screen read: Congratulations. You have successfully passed the test. You are fully qualified as a lab assistant. Quest pressed the button Password. The screen said: Your Secret Scientific Laboratory Access Code is: "SCIENCE". Then he pressed Done!

A man sat at a desk across the room. Quest went and talked to him. The man was Doctor Pretorius. He greeted Dr. Pretorius. "You mean, you are nor here to become a famous scientist. Um, I'm afraid I am very busy right now and have no time for salesmen, reporters, adventurers, or other riff raff." But then Quest asked about Dr. Pretorius. "I am head scientist and instructor at the Academy of Sciences here in Silmaria. Most of the scientists are on sabbatical right now. There was a little disagreement about one of the experiments… However, we are fully operational as an educational facility." Quest asked about Pizza. "You are wise to ask that. Pizza is the essence of scientific principles. A well-designed pizza is like a well-designed experiment, balanced and planned in every aspect. The crust must be crisp and to the point like the hypothesis one seeks to prove by experimentation. The sauce must be the careful combination of the various substances distilled to their essence, like the exploration of a hypothesis of the experimentation. The cheese must be binding, like the culmination of the exploration of a hypothesis of the experimentation. The anchovies and artichokes which are necessary for the truly well-designed pizza are there because they happen to be my favorite pizza toppings." Quest kept that in mind. After all, he had a pizza like that. Then he asked about Science. "Science is the application of mathematics and reasoning towards solving the problems of the universe. For example, one could say that the flair of the hypothesis is equal to the sum of the glares of the opposite sides. Unless, of course, you consider that to be triangular reasoning." Then Quest asked about Gort. "Other than a slight speech impediment, Gort is the perfect example of the self-made man. He is the very model of the Aristotelian ideal. Just look at that splendid cranium capacity! You'll not find a finer specimen anywhere." He asked about Science Island. "Science Island was constructed by careful scientific processes. It has all the necessary elements for research, a microscope the rhe miniscule, and a telescope to explore the cosmos. There is a platform designed to land flying machines, and a crane to retrieve sub-sea-surface vehicles. There is also a slide for launching upper orbital artificial satellites. Unfortunately, most of those things haven't been invented yet." Then he said Goodbye. "When you come to the revelation that science is the ultimate adventure of a lifetime, you may return here to begin your academic career." Quest then gave Dr. Pretorius the A.& A. Pizza. "Why, this is quite marvelous! An anchovy and artichoke pizza, the ultimate combination of ingredients! You have the makings of a true scientist. Feel free to look around and learn what lessons you can fathom."

Quest went back outside. Since it was 1 PM, he figured he should go out and fight bad guys. He had been in Silmaria for over a day now. Quest went back into town and to the apothecary. He would need some more healing pills. He bought 9 more bottles, totaling ten. Then Quest left the apothecary. He continued to the west gate. Outside the gate, he saw some more rocks, so he picked them up. There was also a target for throwing. Finally, Quest left the town and into the unknown of the island. He went southwest until he saw a pillar. There were some Roman Invaders here. Quest counted five. He got his sword, shield, and armor on and started fighting. They were one of the easiest enemies to kill, but he still took five pills while fighting. It was a good plan to visit the apothecary, because he would have died if not. After all the Roman Invaders were dead, he searched them. In total, found 122 drachmas, 2 sword, and 5 shields. The extra swords and shields would be useful to give to Pholus. Since Quest had the mystic magnet, he used it now. He was back in his room at Ann's inn. On his way to the weapon stand, he made a stop at the Adventurer's Guild. He gave Toro the flowers he had picked. "Toro like smell pretty flowers. Like eat pretty flowers, too." Toro took both of them. Then Quest left the Guild. He ran to the docks, since it was almost time for Pholus to leave, which would be at 5 PM. He gave Pholus the two swords for 40 drachmas and the 5 shields for 200 drachmas.

After selling weapons to Pholus, Quest decided to talk again. Quest greeted Pholus. "So what do you want?" Then he asked about Pholus. "I'm busy. I'm always busy." He asked about Merchandise. "I'll be glad to tell you about my weapons, once you show me the dough." Then Quest said Goodbye. "You won't find a better weapon than the ones I sell." Quest ran up to Town Square and to the Apothecary. Outside of the apothecary he saw some flowers and picked two again. He went inside and Julanar healed him. Then he bought ten more healing pills. Quest would need a lot of these pills while he fought bad guys. But now he would have to go to Dead Parrot to check on things there. Quest walked to the docks and past Abdull. "You can go in inn." Once inside, Quest saw Budar and gave her a flower. Then he gave Nawar a flower. He talked to Nawar. Quest greeted Nawar. "Welcome to the Dead Parrot. I'll be happy to help you any way you want." He asked about Nawar. "I've always admired a man who knows what he wants and gets what he can." Then Quest asked about Wheel of Fortune. "If you want to play the Wheel, I'll be happy to how you around." Then he said Goodbye. "I'll be happy to see you whenever you return." Then Quest walked over to Budar and talked. He greeted Budar. "Oooh… It's always nice to see a man who knows how to dress." Nawar said, "It's nice to see a man who knows how to undress, too." Then Quest asked about Budar. "I'll be happy to serve you whatever you like." Then Nawar said, "So would I." Quest asked about Drinks. "The nice thing about bars is that there's always 'rum' for one more." He said Goodbye. "It's so sad to see you go."

Quest wanted to play the Wheel of Fortune. He had some extra time to get to the arena for the fight and he could get some more money here. Quest played 3 In A Row. He was getting the hang of this game. With the ten times he won, he lost only twice. Of course, he loaded whenever he lost and saved whenever he won. He was now 4,500 drachmas richer. So he decided that now would be a good time to buy a drink. His drink was Greek Coffee. Since his arm hurt a little from throwing 30 daggers, he figured that would help himself, and the women he was with. It was a little like drinking coffee-flavored mud. However, he did feel much more alert right then. The drink was warm and definitely stimulating. The slightly bitter flavor of the brew was countered by the buzz it gave. Well, that really made him feel like he was ready to pull an all-nighter to cram in for an exam. Quest went out of the Dead Parrot and made his way to Nob Hill. Soon he was at the arena. Kokeeno told him, "Yassas. This evening I shall fight the stranger called 'Hero of Spielburg.' I have not met this one, so I cannot judge the fight. I will, however, win." Quest went to Abdum and gave him money. Abdum accepted his five drachmas and allowed him to enter the arena.

Once Quest had sat down, he heard Ferrari speak. "My greetings to all of you. Welcome to the arena and tonight's spectacle of deadly combat. Tonight, the champion of this contest is someone most of you know. He has served the city of Silmaria for many years as a guard. He has proven himself to be valiant and brave. Ladies and gentlemen, I call to battle Kokeeno Pookameeso." Kokeeno walked into the center and said, "I, Kokeeno Pookameeso, shall defend the honor of the guards of Silmaria." The crowd cheered and then Ferrari said, "Our champion is now challenged by a skilled and experienced combatant. I summon to battle Elsa von Spielburg." Elsa walked to the center as well and said, "I, Elsa von Spielburg, shall prove my skills upon the field of combat." The crowd cheered and booed then Ferrari said, "May the contest begin!" Again there was a fanfare and they started fighting. Elsa had a magic sword so she did quite well. This fight was a little shorter than the fight Sunday. But, against Kokeeno's wish, and with Quest's luck, Elsa won this fight. Then Ferrari announced, "The winner of tonight's display of gladiatorial greatness is Elsa von Spielburg." Elsa celebrated on the arena floor. Then everyone exited the arena.

It was only 8:30 now so Quest wanted to go back to Science Island to meet the other scientist. He went the usual way, going out the east gate, to the dock, pulling the lever and stopping it, getting in and throwing the rock, and eventually getting out onto Science Island. Quest went in and saw Doctor Mobius. He talked to him and greeted the Scientist. "I have no time for stupid social noises. Save them for those with nothing better to do." Then he asked about Dr. Mobius. "I am Dr. Mobius, the greatest scientist on Science Island. Unfortunately, that understates my true genius since I am surrounded by dolts. Fortunately, most of them have left me in peace at last." Quest asked about Pizza. "You reveal the depth of your ignorance by asking such a question. Every two bit researcher knows the importance of pizza in scientific research! Pizza is the ultimate fuel. Some day we will invent cars, airplanes, even spaceships. Undoubtedly they will need pizza to get anywhere. Of course, the pizza needs sufficient fire to achieve its full potency. Pepperoni and jalapeno toppings, those are the secret to a truly world dominating pizza. Everything else is incidental; those are incendiary!" He had a pizza just like it. Then Quest asked about Science. "Science is the ultimate power. It bends everything else to its knees. Watch a glassblower make hard glass melt by applying a little heat. That is science at work!" Then he asked about Gort. "Ah, Gort, now there is a truly worthwhile specimen! Have you noticed his magnificent upper body development, the finely tuned coordination in his extremities? And he manages to keep his mouth shut, unlike some." Quest asked about Science Island. "We created this island to keep out the prying eyes of jealous neighbors. Here we can pursue our research and experiments without fear of offending some petty peasant. You can find the results of past experiments everywhere around here. Just remember, there is no such thing as a failure in science, only evidence against one hypothesis in favor of another." Then he said Goodbye. "Had enough of science for now? I shouldn't wonder. You may safely assume that science has had enough of you as well." Quest looked at his pizza and gave Dr. Mobius the P. & J. Pizza. "Yes! It is a pepperoni and jalapeno pizza, the ultimate blend of science and art! If we could but harness this power, we could rule the world. Care for a piece?" Quest decided to look around more. He walked onto a platform and, once walking in place, caused the platform to raise. Now he was up to Gort. He saw a button behind Gort. He couldn't get to the panel control. Gort blocked his way. Quest walked outside. He saw the crane controls and started to use them. He saw three options: Crane Extension (from 0 to 100), Crane Rotation (from 0 to 100), and Claw position (Open or Closed). He put the first to 100, the second to 50, and the third to Closed. After watching the crane move, it picked up a gondola stuck in the water. The crane automatically placed the winged gondola upon the platform.

Now he had to get back to Dead Parrot. It was almost 11PM. Once he got past the east gate, he ran up to Abdull. "Dead Parrot is good place to go." Quest went in and made his way upstairs. At 12AM, he looked at the board. He won 1 bet for 3,000 drachmas. That was a good profit. He looked at today (Tuesday the 3rd) and the Challenger. It was Toro. Quest had 8,679 drachmas to bet. Again, he bet his usual 1000 drachmas, toward Toro. Quest noticed that all of his stuff was starting to get a little heavy. Most of the weight he was carrying was money. So he decided to go to the bank when he woke up. Now Quest was feeling generous. He went to Budar. He bought a drink. The drink was Ale. He drank the tasty beverage, and felt slightly light-headed. Then Quest left Dead Parrot. He went back to the Inn. Since Ann was off duty, the inn was closed. So Quest examined the Door. The door was sturdy and rather normal, except for the handle and keyhole which were closer to the ground than usual. Quest knocked on the Door. No one responded to his knocks. Gnome Ann was either asleep or helping the cooks prepare the next meal. He hoped she was asleep. Then he used his Key on the Door. He unlocked the door with his room key. Once inside, he noticed the place empty. So he went upstairs to his room. He unlocked the door, and entered his bedroom. He slept until morning and he awakened much refreshed early the next morning. He went out of his room and down the stairs to eat. "How's your day, Jose? You know, we could make a great couple - You've got beauty, brains, and brawn, and I've got, well… a good sense of humor. Hey, it could work." Then he sat down at the table and Ann got his food. "We're having goulash. You don't want to know. You really don't want to know." He ate it. He'd tasted worse.

So, as he had planned, Quest went out of the inn and toward the bank. He walked up the path from the west end of town to the Center of town. Then he went toward the bank. He opened the door, and entered the bank. Sam told him, "Hi. How is it going? Make some more money to save?" First, Quest talked to the Banker. He greeted the Banker. "Have you saved a drachma today? Your savings account is very lonely." Then Quest asked about the Banker. "Things are okay. If you make a large deposit, things will be a lot better. You know that, don't you?" Quest asked about the Bank. "This is the finest bank in the entire kingdom of Silmaria, and don't you forget it." He asked about Rumors. "The only rumor I know is that this is a great place to save." Then he said Goodbye. "That's it. Go out there and bring back the drachmas. Looking forward to seeing you again." He made a Transaction. He deposited 7669 drachmas into his savings account (which had 0 until now) and Sam said, "A drachma saved is a drachma earned, I always say." Quest also saw that he had the option to enter the King's Rite. The Entry Fee was 1,000 drachmas. Quest decided against it for now. Then he left the Bank. He went to Nob Hill and decided to visit Erasmus. He went to the place where he was transported at first. Quest examined the Platform. Carefully studying the contraption, he was certain that magic was used to create the area. Even the pillars had a strangeness about them. Then he kicked it. He heard the hum of magic. Now he was in the clouds. He saw a path leading away and toward a cloud shaped like the gargoyle. Quest went toward the cloud. It said, "He that wishes to pass through me, First must answer questions three." Quest was asked, "What is your name?" He said, "Quest." Then he was asked, "What is your quest?" Quest said, "To save Silmaria." Then the cloud asked, "What is the meaning of life?" Then Quest answered, "42". The cloud said, "You are correct. You may pass."

He walked through the clouds. Then he arrived at Erasmus' house. He walked up the stairs and saw the doors. He examined the doors. The huge wooden doors had metal rings attached to their centers. Heavy chains ran from the door rings to the large rings in the mouths of the two dragons which flanked the doors. The doorknobs were made of gold. Quest listened at the doors. He heard a curious whistling noise as if air were rushing around. Then again, it might have just been the wind. So he opened the door. His hand seemed to slide off the door knobs. He could not get a grip on them, nor did he leave any fingerprints. However, he soon got a little help from some friends. Inside the house, he floated around until he saw Erasmus and Fenrus. Erasmus said, "Greetings my friend. It is so nice to see you." Quest talked to Erasmus. He asked about Silmaria. "Since all the troubles started in Silmaria, people have been leaving like rats deserting a ship." Fenrus said, "Hey, I resent that remark. It promotes negative stereotypes of my racial species. I'm a member of RABID - Rodents Against Boring Idiosyncratic Discrimination. Our slogan is 'Rat is where it's at!'" Then Quest asked Erasmus about Rites of Rulership. "The Rites of Rulership are a series of quests designed to determine the next King of Silmaria. Interesting custom, really." Fenrus said, "He who quests with zest and bests the rest will own the throne for his home." Then he asked Erasmus for a Joke. "Would you like to hear a joke? I'm always happy to tell one. What style is Baba Yaga's handwriting?" Fenrus answered, "I didn't know she could write." Erasmus continued, "Of course, she can. She uses CURSE-ive." Quest told Erasmus Goodbye. "Leaving so soon? Farewell, my friend, and I hope you will enter the Rite of Rulership." Fenrus also said, "Gotta go, Hero? Don't be late for your date with fate, mate." Quest went to talk to Fenrus. But Fenrus ignored him while he cast a spell.

Quest floated around back to the door. Then he went back down to the spinning hat in the clouds. It took him back to Nob Hill. He was going to go out of town for awhile and do something else. But first, he went to the tree at the Docks. He shimmied his way up the palm, skinning one knee in the process. The view wasn't any better from up there, so he climbed back down. After awhile, he ran back to the apothecary. He climbed so much that he should get healed. After Julanar healed him, he went for the west gate and out of town. After walking to the north end of the island, about three hours later, he found the Pegasus area. Quest saw the Hippocrene Stream. He ran up to it and drank. Taking a drink of the waters, he felt incredible joy and excitement. It was as if he had been reborn. He felt like he could face any monster or challenge, and be victorious. That was great! He filled the amphora with water from the stream. Then he walked up to a giant seesaw and went to the bottom. Then he threw one of his rocks at a large rock up on a cliff. The large rock fell and he was shot up to a cliff away from where the Pegasus had a nest. He walked up the cliff until he was at a vine connecting the two cliffs. He grabbed the vine and swung over to the other cliff. Now he was on the Pegasus cliff. He walked up farther on the cliff. Then he walked around to the nest. He grabbed an ample supply of feathers, and put them carefully away. Then he went off the cliff. That may have seemed like a silly idea, but it couldn't be any worse than jumping to an almost certain doom, assuming no one was around to witness his attempt. Even death would have been better than the jokes he'd have to endure.

To be quick, since it was almost 7 PM, he used the mystic magnet to get back to his room. Quest walked out of the inn and toward the arena. He would stop by the Dead Parrot Inn later. He saw Kokeeno in the arena. Kokeeno told him, "Greetings. This night I, Kokeeno, shall battle a fearsome Minotaur. However, no mythological monster shall defeat me." Quest saw Abdum. He gave Abdum 5 drachmas. Abdum accepted his five drachmas and allowed him to enter the arena. Quest sat down and he heard Ferrari speak. "My greetings to all of you. Welcome to the arena and tonight's spectacle of deadly combat. Tonight, the champion of this contest is someone most of you know. He has served the city of Silmaria for many years as a guard. He has proven himself to be valiant and brave. Ladies and gentlemen, I call to battle Kokeeno Pookameeso." Kokeeno walked into the center and said, "I, Kokeeno Pookameeso, shall defend the honor of the guards of Silmaria." The crowd cheered and then Ferrari said, "Our champion this night is challenged by a monstrous Minotaur. I call to battle Toro." Toro walked in and said, "Toro fight." Quest heard the crowd cheer and boo. Then Ferrari said, "May the contest begin!" They all heard a fanfare and they started fighting. Like Elsa, Toro had a weapon to the advantage of Kokeeno. They both fought fearlessly and Kokeeno did his best, but his best wasn't good enough. No, it was not the end of the world. Kokeeno lost again. Toro won and Ferrari said, "The victor in this bloody battle is the Minotaur, Toro." They all cheered for him and then it was time to go.

Quest started leaving the arena. He was headed to Dead Parrot now. Along the way, he looked at his flowers. He had two. He decided to pick four more by the apothecary. Then he would give them to Nawar and Budar. He arrived outside of the Inn and Abdull told him, "Dead Parrot is good place to go." So Quest walked into the Dead Parrot Inn. He passed Arestes and went to give Budar flowers. Next he gave Nawar flowers. He ordered from Budar two Greek Coffees and an Ale. He drank a coffee and felt more stamina. Then he went to Arestes and gave him the other coffee. Arestes told him, "Why, thank ye, mate. Never turn down the offer." Then Quest drank the ale. He drank the tasty beverage, and felt slightly light-headed. He walked back to the bar. The bar listened sympathetically to his tale of woe. He bought another Ale for more patronage. He took a deep quaff of his drink. All his troubles felt so far away. Then Quest went upstairs and waited for a while to win his money. He had to wait until midnight. Once it was time, he looked at the board to see his prize of 2,200 drachmas. That was a good win! He bet on the fight for Wednesday the 4th. He bet 1,000 drachmas on Magnum. The odds were then 1 to 1. Quest went back to his room with the mystic magnets. He slept until morning. Later, he awakened much refreshed early the next morning.

He went out of his room and downstairs to sit at the table and eat. When Ann brought back his food she told him, "Today, we are having macaroni and cheese. Plain, old macaroni and cheese. I gave the cooks a day off." Hmmm, either it tasted good, or he'd been around Gnome Ann's Inn way too long. After eating, he stood up and exited the inn. Quest knew two things he could do to start today: Give Salim the feathers and give the Famous Adventurer the water. But first, he wanted to exercise. He went to the Adventurer's guild. Then he ran on the treadmill until he was too exhausted to continue exercising on the treadmill. He saw Elsa with Toro today, so he remembered to give her things she would like. He went back out to find good things. He ran out to Pholus and bought a magic sword. Then he ran to the Apothecary. Since he ran so much, Julanar noticed that he had been injured. She healed his wounds. Then he sold Salim most of his feathers he had found. He kept one for later. Then Quest walked out of the building and got three flowers. He headed back to the Guild. Then he talked to Elsa. Toro told him, "Hero man! Elsa here. Elsa, Hero man here." Elsa told Quest, "It is good to see you again. I assume you are here to be my rival in the Rites of Rulership. We seem to have the bad habit of working against one another each time we meet." She must have forgotten about 'So You Thought You Were A Hero". Then Quest greeted Elsa. "I look forward to competing against you for the rulership of Silmaria. You will be a formidable opponent, and I shall have to strive fully to win." Then he asked about Elsa. "I am impatient for the Rites of Rulership to begin. I do not like to be idle. As soon as you enter the Rites we shall see which of us will rule Silmaria. I shall enjoy your competition." Quest asked about Habits. "As you recall, I was the Brigand Leader you were seeking to destroy in Spielburg. Fortunately, you removed the curse upon me before we came to sword blows. I am an excellent swordsman, you know." He asked about Brigands. "I drove the brigands away after you left the valley. I was called a Hero by all except my brother, Barnard. He considered my actions to be unladylike and unsuitable for his little sister. He wished me to wear dresses and marry a nearby nobleman. He also did not approve of my choice of Toro as a friend. I informed him bluntly how little I cared for his suggestions upon my life and future." So he asked about Spielburg. "My brother is now the Baron of Spielburg after my father retired. Barnard and I do not agree on many things. He does not approve of my behavior. Thus I sought any chance to get away from my homeland and Barnard." Quest asked about Swordsmanship. "I did not become Brigand Leader by my good looks. The Brigands respected only the force of the blade. Therefore, I became very good with my sword and dagger." Then Quest asked about Silmaria. "This is a very fine city. It needs a strong ruler right now. I am precisely the leader the island needs." Then he asked about Rites of Rulership. "I was invited by Minos, one of the counselors to the assassinated King. He heard of my reputation as Hero, and wished me to enter the Rites. He believes I will make an excellent ruler of Silmaria." Quest asked about Minos. "Minos is a wealthy man, and his ancestors once ruled this island. He says that he is content to advise the ruler of Silmaria. I am staying with him at his palace on an island some miles from here." So Quest asked about Toro. "Toro continues to be my loyal companion. However, he seems to have found this job as Guildmaster to his liking. I do not see him as much as I would prefer." Toro told her, "Miss Elsa, too." Elsa continued, "Still, Toro, I am happy you have found a life of your own." Next Quest said Goodbye. "We shall see each other soon, I believe."

Quest had things to give her too. He gave her two flowers. "You are giving me these flowers? They are very pretty. No one but my father has given me flowers before you." And Quest gave her the magic sword. "My thanks, but I have no need of this." Unfortunately, Quest gave her the wrong weapon. Maybe he should have given her the magic spear. He heard that she liked magic weapons. Also, he forgot to stock up on more pills at the apothecary. Since Salim had feathers now, he could buy stamina pills. Quest needed more healing pills too. He went to the apothecary and bought 8 stamina pills and 5 healing pills. Then he went out of the apothecary. He walked back to the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School. Quest walked in and gave the man the Hippocrene water. "That's it! You've got it. I'd know its smell anywhere. It's got the scent of the sweat of the wild bull you're riding, the chill of a starlit night on the top of a mountain peak, the perfume of a lover's lips…How could I ever forget this? It's the drink that makes men become gods. It's adventure and glory and life. It's what you're here for, isn't it? It's why I was here for so long. I just didn't realize it." Quest talked to him again. He asked about Famous Adventurer. "Ask me that question again when I've had my quaff of this stuff. I've been dead for so long here, and I didn't even know it. This will bring me back to life again." Quest asked about Hippocrene Water. "You tasted it, didn't you? You couldn't help but drink deep the waters of the Hippocrene. It's the milk of mother nature, the liquor of inspiration, the very spirit of adventure." Then Quest said Goodbye. "Come back here after I've had the chance to enjoy this. I'll try to find something you'd be interested in."

Quest left the school. He waited a minute and returned. He went to the man and the man told him, "Welcome back, lad. I've wanted to really thank you in return for shaking the cobwebs from my head and dusting me off with the Hippocrene water. I've got something for you. You might find it useful, being a Hero and all. It's a magical helm. Got it from a guy called Perseus. Wanted to settle down with his girlfriend, Andromeda, so he gave it to me. Haven't had much use for it lately, so you might as well take it." Quest greeted Famous Adventurer. "It's a gorgeous morning today, isn't it? Makes me want to run outside and dive off the dock. Swim to who knows where. It's that kind of a day." Then he asked about Famous Adventurer. "I am alive again. I feel like I've just wakened from a long sleep. I've got some books to write and stories to tell, and then I'm off to find some new adventures and new tales. Life's too short not to enjoy fully." So Quest asked for Famous Adventurer's Name. "You want to know my real name? Which one do you want to know? My name is Davy Jones when I sail upon the sea, I've chorused with the Sirens as they sang their songs to me. I've supped on Circe's island, though she thought I was a boar, And she's the only gal I hope to never see once more." Then Quest asked about Pegasus. It's beautiful, isn't it? There's only one in all the world. Kind of sad, thinking of it all alone like that. Everyone needs a lover sometime." Then he said Goodbye. "Farewell, and enjoy every moment of your adventure. Even the worst is better than being dead."

Then Quest left the schoolroom and headed out of town. He went out the west gate and toward the dragon pillar north of town. Once there, he saw four Boar Men. He used his new Magic Sword to kill them. And he had his magic helm to help him. Basically, after they were dead, he would have died also. But he used five healing pills while fighting them. When he had searched them all, he had nine spearheads, four stamina pills, and 165 drachmas. But his main goal to accomplish here was to find some bees wax. He got some of that too. Then Quest was impatient, so he used his mystic magnets to go back to his room. He ran out of the inn. Since his health was almost gone, he hurried to the apothecary. Julanar healed him there. It was about 3PM, so he decided to go back out and fight more. Quest headed out to the dragon pillar southwest of town. He saw three Goons here. He fought them but it was a hard fight. He almost ran out of healing pills even though he had fewer enemies to fight this time. After his long battle he got good things though. After searching them he got 10 healing pills and 149 drachmas. Quest decided to go back and recycle all the good things. However, he realized that once he was back in the room with his magnets, Pholos had already closed his store. His store closed at 5PM. But he could still get to the apothecary and buy more healing pills. He also needed to be healed again. He ran over to the apothecary and did what he needed to.

Now it was time to head to the arena. Quest got out at 6PM. Then he went to Nob Hill. He was a little earlier than usual. Walking in, he saw Kokeeno. Quest talked to Kokeeno. "Yassas. Tonight, I shall fight against the Roman gladiator, Magnum Opus. He is a formidible opponent. However, I will stand victorious against this braggart." Then Quest gave his five drachmas to Abdum. Abdum allowed Quest to enter the arena.

 **Check back to see the story as it progresses...**


End file.
